Follow
by AnEmeraldPoppy
Summary: The Queen of the OZ is dying. All she has to do is follow the road. Oneshot


The Queen of the OZ was dying. Her people knew it. They stood outside the Palace, faces wet with tears, their candles glowing. Many had been there since the Crown Princess' birthday celebration was cancelled. They all knew why. She was such a good Queen. Their beautiful, beloved heroine of so many annuals since. Few even remembered firsthand what she had done. They just loved her with the unconditional affection of a child for its mother.

The Queen, too, knew her time was short. She lay, her eyes closed, with her daughters on her either side, holding their hands as her glowing light slowly faded to theirs. The next Queen of the OZ was tucked next to her, her face betraying only hints of the sorrow her mother knew was tearing her apart. Her sister was equally stoic, her young face recalling that of her father's as she squeezed her mother's hand. The Queen's stepson and her daughter's husbands were in the room. The future consort and his brothers-in-law sat in chairs or stood near the window, their eyes red.

She sighed, and immediately regretted it. The five people in the room tensed, watching her. When she did not move or open her eyes, they relaxed only slightly, knowing that the time was coming closer. They needn't worry. The Queen would say goodbye before she left, she was determined of it.

As she lay there she thought not of the supposed terror of what was in the unknown that lay before her, for she had long since lost her fear of the darkness, but of what may be waiting there for her. She had never believed much in the way of religion, and neither had the OZ as she had come to know it. Still, she imagined that if she could somehow see the ones she missed the most again, she could be happy. The only thing that scared her about what was coming was the thought she really might never get to be with them again.

Her sister had gone first. Her health began failing almost immediately after her liberation. She never let anyone know. She was eventually married, and enjoyed a time of bliss with the man she loved. However, after lingering in increasing pain for a long time, she had passed away. The Queen's best friend had followed some time later. He was not a weak man by any means, but eventually he simply lost his will to live without his beloved. He too had left slowly. Her parents had gone after them, first her father, then her mother.

Her husband had stayed the longest, forever at her side and in her heart. The Queen had not had to go very long without him, mercifully. It was at the point of his loss that she realised that she was unafraid of death. Seeing him slowly let go, without any regrets or fear...it had reassured her, made her ready for her turn.

Something nudged her, urging her to hurry up. It was nearly time. Slowly, the Queen opened her still-bright blue eyes and looked at her eldest daughter, the violet eyes she would see this final time. She smiled once. The heir closed her eyes against her tears and drew a shuddering breath. The Queen turned her head and looked at her other child, whose eyes were also closed. Her lips framed words that were unintelligible, possibly a prayer in the Ancient language she had mastered as a small child. Glancing down, the Queen saw her light going out. She kissed both of her daughters one last time and nodded once, gratefully, to the other three that were with her. Then, settling back onto her magnificently carved headboard, she drifted to sleep, ready for whatever was waiting for her.

She didn't really know how it had happened. It was just like falling asleep, except that where she was now, all the pain and weariness she had felt was gone. From what she could discern as she lay with her eyes shut, she was on her back on something very soft. Opening her eyes, she gazed around at the fiery orange flowers she lay amongst. Then, slowly, she looked up into the face that she had missed for a long time.

"Hey there, princess," he said. He held out a a strong hand, so like the one she first remembered holding on the bank of the enchanted lake. She stood up, looking into his miraculously young face, and kissed him as passionately as she ever had. After a few moments, or maybe several days, they broke apart. Looking down, she saw on her restored, youthful form the old clothes that she had once worn, faded and tired, but familiar. Beneath her sneaker-clad feet was a pristine yellow road. She gazed down the path and saw two smiling figures.

She glanced into his face for an instant, and the two of them began walking towards their friends. She smiled and hugged the Viewer, then slid her arm into her brother-in-law's, bestowing a kiss upon his cheek. Arms linked, they set off down the road together, facing the brilliant, blinding suns as they sank behind the hills.

* * *

Well, would you look at this. I give this one to my grandparents, my great-grandparents, and to Shea. I miss you so much.

F


End file.
